Apology accepted
by indijainga
Summary: Sam is tired and Gabriel has a bad timing.


Sam fell in to the bed. He felt very tired after a long hunt and Dean had gotten a separate room. They were both exhausted and the way back to the motel turned in to a picky fight. Sam felt easily irritable and wanted to be alone more than anything. No such luck. Typically. No privacy for Sam Winchester. He had barely gotten out of his pants, when, all of a sudden, his favourite archangel Gabriel arrived. He sat next to Sam on the bed."What's up, kid?" he almost sang. Sam gave him an angry look and tried to shove the angel off the bed. Gabriel's smile faded almost instantly and he looked at the other guy seriously. "Did you step out of the bed with the wrong foot or eat something bad?" Sam rolled his eyes"It's nothing. I'm just really tired, you know?" Of course, he didn't know. Angels were always full of energy. Sam pulled off his shirt and crawled under the warm sheets. He let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes.

Sam was barely asleep when he heard a crunching sound. It wasn't too loud, but got on Sam's nerves quickly. He furiously turned his head and saw Gabriel sitting in a plastic chair, feet resting on the small table. He was munching on a Snickers bar. Sam jumped out of bed and stood in front of Gabriel, who almost fell on the floor, surprised about the fact that Sam wasn't sleeping."What the hell are you still doing here? I'm trying to sleep if you hadn't noticed!" Gabriel, visibly offended, got up and looked Sam right in the eye"Just wanted to keep you company. Angels get lonely too, you know," and with that Sam was left in the quiet room alone. A half eaten chocolate bar still standing on the table.

Sam opened his eyes. The room was misty for a second and he squinted his eyes. He hadn't had a restful sleep like he was planning to. His mind kept replaying last night's fight with Gabriel and the angel's sad look was forever burned in his memory. Something had to be done. Sam got out of bed, quickly dressed and went outside where he ran in to Dean. He too was barely awake, but managed to make a sound, that must've meant good mornin' or something along the lines. Sam whispered a small hi and went outside the motel. There was no point of talking to Dean in the morning and Sam didn't feel chatty. He just had to find Gabe and tell him he's sorry for yelling at him. If only he knew where to find him...

Sam had taken Deans Impala and driven through the city multiple times, but no Gabriel. That wasn't a surprise. Sam stopped the car by the small park and stumbled out in the hot sun. He just needed some fresh air, that's all. He entered the park and sat on the nearest bench. What had he done? Now Gabriel isn't going to show up ever and it was all Sam's fault. And what if he starts playing mean tricks on them? A hurt trickster slash archangel was never a good sign. And to think of all the things Sam hadn't told him...

"You can tell me," said a quiet voice behind Sam. The youngest Winchester felt too startled to respond so he just looked while Gabriel let out a small sigh and sat next to Sam. Finally Sam got his voice back "How did you know what I was thinking?" Gabriel let out another deep breath and said with a bit of annoyance in his voice "I should probably start wearing a sign that says I can read minds. Hello, archangel here..?" Sam felt stupid for forgetting something so obvious. 'Oh yeah, right. Forgot."

Gabriel slightly tilted his head"So what was that about not telling me something...?" Sam gulped and looked down at his feet. It was now or never. He took a big breath and quickly muttered "I think I might love you." There was silence for solid two minutes and Sam started to rise from the bench. He knew this was a horrible mistake and will remember this all his life. "Look, Gabriel, sorry about this. I don't know what got in to me. This was a mistake. I have to go now." Gabriel, who had been looking somewhere with an unreadable look, shook his head as if to wake up from a dream and grabbed Sam's hand. "No, wait, don't go. I-" his voice trailed off while he was looking in to Sam's nervous eyes. He looked as a baby moose, which had somehow gotten separated from his mother and was now desperately looking for her. Gabriel blinked and focused on Sam again. "You know, I've been waiting for this for a long time, kiddo," and with that he leaned in to kiss Sam on the lips. A long, passionate kiss that showed exactly how much Gabriel wanted Sam to be his. Sam knew he should say something, but his brain was too overwhelmed by the fact that he was now kissing with an angel. His Gabe. Sam drew his head back "Look, I'm sorry I attacked you last night. I just had a really rough day and -" but he didn't get to finish. Gabriel's lips were on his again and somehow Sam knew that everything is going to be okay.


End file.
